


Sherlock and the devil (the Angels need to be protected)

by Straj



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj





	Sherlock and the devil (the Angels need to be protected)

It was a fine Sunny morning of the fifth of September 2014. A tall, thin young man in a long black coat and tried to open the door of the house at 221b Baker street, but he did not succeed, because his hands were occupied by two large checked bags, like those used by Chinese illegals. The house was approached by a middle-aged woman dressed strictly and not flashy.  
-Young man, what happened? - She asked sternly.  
-Aunt Martha, Hello! - The friendly guy looked at her.  
\- Sherlock!? How? Why are you here?  
-You see, aunt, - he went on to explain Sherlock, looking at the ground and gradually embarrassment,- Mycroft too busy for me to watch, and my parents went to Europe, and when you come back - I am not aware of. I was bored at the family nest, so I decided to visit you. You don't mind? - great gray eyes, slightly shining blue, with despair and pleading stared at the woman.  
\- Sherlock, I'm always glad to see you! - Aunt Martha jokingly pulled Sherlock's ear to him and patted on curly black hair, - come in, one.

Some time passed from the moment when Sherlock went to live with his aunt. He behaved impeccably, helped my aunt at home, and not to sit at my aunt's neck, she found a job to match their skills. He became a consulting detective. Cute young man was so smart that after the first four customers, it knocked needy people. Sherlock refused nobody can except when in front of him sat the man in distress, and the offender is intending to hide the traces with the help of a detective. But such cases in practice Sherlock were rare. Prices for his services were moderate, as was also said in his favor. Aunt soon got used to the strange people who come to him in the house, and soon got to the point that she became an assistant at his own nephew.  
In the evening aunt Martha went to her a few girls’ friends to drink some tea and chat. Or set of experiences or playing the violin Sherlock at this time. Sometimes he would run away from home, but when he returned, he behaved quietly and politely.  
In the evening aunt Martha went to her a few girls’ friends to drink some tea and chat. Or set of experiences or playing the violin Sherlock at this time. Sometimes he would run away from home, but when he returned, he behaved quietly and politely.  
The time went. Aunt Martha was so used to her sweetheart and taciturn nephew that was very surprised when Sherlock came with nocturnal wanderings, crashing burst into the house and yelled loudly:  
-HEY, OLD-TIMER! YOU HAVE TO DRINK THERE?  
\- Sherlock! - Martha looked out from his apartment, - what are you doing?!  
-...IR... YOU LOVER? - Loud know and extending along the hallway thick with the smell of cheap liquor, asked Sherlock,-... IR... POUR ME a DRINK, OLD FUCK!!!  
\- SHERLOCK!!!! ARE YOU DRUNK!?- Aunt Martha has lost patience, - QUICKLY GO TO her!  
-THERE IS NOBODY MORE AND MORE TROUBLESOME WITH THESE OLD HENS! - spoke Sherlock, fell on the stairs and croaked.

The next morning Sherlock, learning about the past, very apologized to my aunt. He is so cute did that Martha`s is melted and forgive Sherlock. Took almost a week since that unfortunate incident Sherlock kept politely and gently. He was helpful to all who came to the house of Aunt Martha, but one evening when Martha chatted with friends in the kitchen, the silence cut through the eerie wailing of the violin. It was something outrageous, fascinating and disgusting at the same time.  
-God! - Said one friend Martha, crossing himself, - what is this?  
-My nephew, - said Martha, - but, it seems, he is now faced with some extraordinary mystery...  
The music reached a crescendo and collapsed scraping on the note. There was silence, but not for long. It exploded chaotic mad furious melody, a woman in the audience images of demonic nature. Pitched tinkle of glass, chandelier on the ceiling and with a new burst of this eerie melodies burst lamps, and all Baker Street was plunged into pitch darkness. But as a sort of accompaniment to the music of terror from the darkness of the night he heard the shrieks of cats and shrill howls of the dogs. And then it was gone, abruptly stop with the broken string.

-Jesus! -Girlfriend Martha decided to go home; - your nephew does not want to play somewhere?  
\- This is the first time,- became to justify Martha - I will speak with him.  
Sherlock went down as soon as Martha closed for girlfriend’s door. He was frightened.  
-Excuse me, aunt; - he muttered sheepishly, - I have no idea why it went out of control.  
-Yes you are a genius, although the music this time has really passed all bounds, gently chided his Martha,-we had a burned out light bulbs, and kicked the whole street.  
\- Tomorrow I'll buy, - he started Sherlock, - and do you have something from your head?  
-Of course, my darling, -Martha found him a pill, forced to drink water, and they went to their bedroom.

The next morning Sherlock went for new bulbs, and Martha decided to go to Church. The temple was quiet, only the priest rubbed the seat.  
\- Father Holy, - said Martha, - I would like to pour out my grief.  
-Of course, let's set.  
-They sat down, and Martha was clearly told about his nephew.  
\- Okay, - said the Holy father, after hearing her story, - the young people in our time forever behave incorrectly; perhaps it's just this case. But if something in your nephew will seem suspicious, come to me... then I would be able to tell.  
-Thank you, Holy Father, - Martha went away comforted.   
Home Sherlock was preparing lunch. Seeing aunt, he carefully examined her and surprised raised an eyebrow,  
-Aunt Martha and you don't believe in God?  
-Why you took it, my dear?  
-But you were in the Church. You smell of... by MIRRA OLD FUCK the HELL are YOU flooded INTO the CHURCH OLD BITCH!  
March turned pale, Sherlock looked scared.  
\- Sherlock, what's wrong with you?  
\- FUCK FUCK OLD GO TO CHURCH I THINK I JUST GIVE UP AN OLD PROSTITUTE!  
The voice that spoke all this was hoarse and low, nothing to do, with a warm velvety voice of Sherlock, no.  
-Aunt Martha, - a trembling voice said Sherlock,-my head ached, can I go?  
-Of course, my dear.  
Sherlock went up. He looked depressed and painful. "Lord!" thought Martha,-"that my dear nephew?"

In the evening Martha went old friends in her former work. They sat, talked, and suddenly came Sherlock. He carefully looked around the audience and a dreamy smile, said:  
\- This society didn't put the fun!  
\- Sherlock, please, - said Martha, - you don't know these people...  
\- Really? - Sherlock raised his eyebrows, - I don’t KNOW THESE PEOPLE, THIS OLD WHORE THAT SITS WITH YOU LONG GLANCES AT ME BECAUSE HER HUSBAND's OLD BOLD TYPE WITH SHORTNESS of breath, IMPOTENCE AND IT JUST DRIES ON SLENDER YOUNG PEOPLE WHAT they WANT?  
-Your nephew has gone too far, - pursed my lips aforesaid person, - I will go  
-ANYWHERE YOU WILL NOT GO! - boomed the voice, Sherlock quickly locked the door, and the key was thrown away in the window,-OLD WHORES I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE IN MIND AND I'LL make!  
Sherlock began to undress. Very slowly Voluptuous and. All girlfriend Martha, and there are three of them, began to blush covered and hard to breathe. Yes and Martha did not escape the universal passion and bliss. Yes, her nephew was very slender, muscular (moderately). And his thin fingers Jacket black shirt. Buttons Unzipped. long neck collarbone, chest...and a shirt silently gliding on the floor. One of her girlfriend’s croaked wild cry, fell to the floor. But to help her no one was, we all just flowed saliva and eyes were fixed on Sherlock, which was already freed from blue jeans. When jeans were on the floor, the second friend Martha jumped up, grabbed heart and collapsed to the ground. Greedily stared at Sherlock Girlfriend, about which spoke the voice. She liked absolutely everything - his body, embarrassed blush burning his cheeks, languid huge gray eyes... And she broke down, jumped up, tore his clothes and fell on Sherlock, thus smashing the people, kissing, caressing and trying to remove only that Sherlock was still underwear. March could not move, some old bag DARES to touch HER BELOVED NEPHEW!? She jumped up from her chair, grabbed his girlfriend by the hair and tore it with Sherlock. Sherlock by that time just lost consciousness.

Girlfriend long rode naked ass on the stairs, in the end of Martha tossed her clothes and gave her everything he thought. The other two ambulances came, but attempts to resuscitate them were in vain. One died of a massive stroke, the second from a heart attack. Martha, then, dripped yourself ten drops of Valerian drops in a glass of brandy and went upstairs to Sherlock. In the bathroom, in the bedroom, too, but in the bath, someone was crying.  
\- Sherlock? - Knocked Martha, - how are you?  
-Aunt Martha,- behind the door, - will you forgive me? I don't know what came over me. I don't remember why I took my clothes off... I'm very sorry, Aunt Martha.  
\- Come over here, let's cry together.  
Sherlock hesitated to go, but when it came out, then buried my face in my knees aunt and gave vent to tears.   
When he woke up, and it happened between expelling ex-girlfriend and ambulance, then quickly gathered her clothes and ran upstairs. And now he was wearing jeans and half buttoned black shirt. Aunt Martha stroked his nephew's hair, fingered the strands, he lightly touched the neck, and she thought that it was perhaps time for another hike in the Church.

 

***

But the next morning Sherlock stood up. Martha called nephew, but he has not responded. Then she went upstairs.  
\- Sherlock, my dear! Where are you?  
From the bedroom came a hoarse breath.  
\- Sherlock, is you here? - The woman opened the door.  
-YOU OLD FUCK OFF BITCH NEUTRAGENA! JANAKARAJAN ACCUS ADJUST THE IŁAWA IDAV AARTS APPLIED AT A SPECIFIED! - And Aunt Martha threw the stinking green vomit.  
Martha ran away screaming down. There she washed himself, changed his clothes and ran into the Church.  
\- Father Holy! My nephew is obsessed! Save him, for God's sake!  
-Good, - the Holy Father calmed Martha and asked her to tell all. When she was finished, the priest said, - I already took care of this scenario and invited two of exorcist - father Watson and father Moriarty. They will come to you tonight, so you too should prepare. Repent for sins, pray to the devil that took your nephew, was unable to reach you. 

In the evening, the stage was ready. In the bedroom Sherlock brawling low voice, Martha sat in the kitchen and was baptized. One low, with a light gray in her hair, the second, from about March growth, balding slightly, and the rest of the hair is black.  
\- Where is the need? - Asked low and introduced himself, - my name is John Watson and this is James Moriarty, my assistant.   
-He's upstairs in the bedroom, - stammered, completely exhausted, Martha, - you will save, right?  
-Of course, - the priests went upstairs.  
\- ONE MORE WHORES, ETC...,-but the door slammed shut, cutting off the end of the phrase.

Reverend Watson, on entering the room he saw on the bed of a young skinny guy with frightened gray eyes.  
\- Who are you? - asked the monk.  
\- Sher-lok, - said the suffering, is- GODDAMNED son of a BITCH YOU KILLED SO WHY do YOU COME TO GOD were KILLED IN AFGHANISTAN  
\- WHO ARE YOU? - Repeated Holy Father Watson.  
\- BARBATOS AND YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO EXPEL ME FOR SEDUCING AN ANGEL TO DESTROY HIS PURE SOUL THERE IS NO BETTER PLEASURE  
\- Go dark spirit Barbatos Gloria Patri, ET Filio, ET Spiritui Sancto. Sicut erat in principio, et nunc et semper, et in saecula saeculorum. Amen. - Father Watson put in the hands of Sherlock crucifixion, and his from head to toe were pulverized by a jet of foul-smelling vomit.  
Father Moriarty quickly wiped the face of the father Watson Holy water.  
-BUT I SEE THE PASSION BUT NOT STRETESKY WANTED TO FORGET, WANTED TO LEARN HUMILITY BASTARD I SEE IT ALL SMELLY BITCH SON  
-Gloria Patri, et Filio, et Spiritui Sancto. Sicut erat in principio, et nunc et semper, et in saecula saeculorum. Amen.  
\- Shit I’m YOUR GOD,-the body of Sherlock formed so that the heel touched the back of his head, - I had YOU hook, line and sinker AND you KNOW WHO YOU are YOU are the FATHER WATSON FORMER MILITARY HAVE a SISTER ALCOHOLIC AND LESBIAN LIMP CAME TO GOD ha-HA-HA, - Sherlock straightened up, lifted the crucifix to her lips and began to lick it, almost swallowing it. However, prior to that soon came. Sherlock slammed his crucifixion in his mouth almost to the collarbone and began to slowly lick. The priests in horror looked at this action. Father Watson was afraid that the long end of the crucifixion will burst the delicate throat guy, and the poor will die before they will be able to cast the demon out. But soon BARBATOS tired of this view. The crucifixion flew in one direction, and priests were pulverized by a jet of blood and green slime.  
-Ave Maria, gratia plena; Dominus tecum: benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus. Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen  
-SON OF A BITCH I'M NOT LEAVING THIS BITCHES WHORES UGLY BASTARDS   
\- Salve Regina, Mater misericordiae, Vita, dulcedo et spes nostra. Ad te clamamus exules filii Hevae, Ad te sospiramus gementes et flentes In hac lacrimarum valle. Eja ergo, advocata nostra, Illos tuos misericordes oculos Ad hos converte. Et Jesum benedictum fructum ventris tui Nobis post hoc exsilium ostende. O clemens, o pia, o dulcis Virgo Maria Salve Virgo Maria.  
-I'LL BANG YOU WITH YOUR SISTER, I'LL BANG YOU, I'LL BANG FATHER JIM AND YOU KNOW THAT HE FUCKS PARISHIONERS IN HIS CELL SKIN YOU WILL DESCEND AND HEART BURNS.  
\- Salve Regina, Mater misericordiae, Vita, dulcedo et spes nostra. Ad te clamamus exules filii Hevae, Ad te sospiramus gementes et flentes In hac lacrimarum valle. Eja ergo, advocata nostra, Illos tuos misericordes oculos Ad hos converte. Et Jesum benedictum fructum ventris tui Nobis post hoc exsilium ostende. O clemens, o pia, o dulcis Virgo Maria Salve Virgo Maria.  
\- BLAAAAAAAA, - Sherlock threw to the ceiling, then dropped it on the bed, and the father Moriarty suddenly yelled utter a voice, - "our father," -and jumped out the window. Father Watson approached lying Sherlock, washed his face with Holy water, washing away mucus and blood. Cheeks Sherlock flushed, he quietly sighed and sank into a peaceful sleep.

-Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock out of danger, but I lost my assistant.  
\- Sherlock no longer behaves? - asked Martha.  
-No, but I will be for you to visit, observe, and now I would advise you to change Sherlock linen and bed.  
\- Well.

 

***

 

After a few days, father Watson came to visit the Martha.  
-Well?  
\- All is well. Sherlock feels fine. He remembers nothing, and I told him that he had been ill.  
\- Correctly.  
Here in the kitchen looked Sherlock.  
\- Aunt Martha? Are you busy?  
-No, nephew. Watson.  
\- Fought in Afghanistan? - Sherlock raised an eyebrow,-were wounded in the hand, and chromate - psychosomatic. Long come to God? Ah, Yes. Alcoholic Sister. Sorry.  
\- Sherlock - detective - consultant, - said Martha.  
\- Clear. Okay, I'll go.  
\- Sherlock, the conductivity of the father Watson.  
Sherlock was dressed in black shirt, black pants, and in the hallway he pulled his long black coat and walked on to the neck scarf. He spent the doctor until the end of the street and, after saying a fond farewell, and went about his business. John Watson looked after him. The sun lightly gilded figure of Sherlock and Watson suddenly fancied white wings and a halo over Sherlock.  
-I'll be back, - muttered the father Watson,-angel must be protected.


End file.
